


LU Fluff Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and tags, ill be adding characters when needed, legends a softie, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will contain mostly fluff!! The prompts are all random words I get inspired by, so I dont have a specific prompt list.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	LU Fluff Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's Razz for inspiring the ending for this. Bless you. <3

Hyrule groaned and lowered himself down in front of the fire, careful of his sore ankle. Legend dropped down next to him, stretching his legs out and letting out a hiss of pain. 

The group of Links had run into a camp full of infected monsters. They had taken too many hits with too few potions, so the major injuries were the group's priority to heal. Hyrule would have used his healing, but the group forced him to keep what little magic he had left for an emergency. They didn’t have magic potions either it seemed.

“How’s your ankle ‘Rule?” Hyrule blinked at the fire a few times before realizing Legend was speaking to him.

“It’s not so bad. Just aches mostly.” Hyrule wasn’t telling the full truth, his ankle throbbed each time he tried to shift it in the slightest. 

Legend scoffed at the blatant lie but said nothing more on the subject. They both focused on Wild stirring a spoon in his cooking pot, making a light soup since no one felt like eating much. He had received a gash on his forehead thanks to a moblins lucky swing, though he showed no discomfort from the injury. 

Hyrule must have dozed off because next thing he knew he had a bowl of soup shoved in his hands. He blinked slowly at it before bringing it closer, the smell making his stomach grumble.

Legend glanced at him. “You better eat at least half of that before you go to sleep or else i’ll do it for you.” 

Hyrule grinned to himself, stifling a laugh at Legend’s poor attempt at hiding his mothering. 

He sipped on the broth, sighing as the warmth settled throughout his body. Fatigue hit him hard and sudden, the bowl almost slipping through his fingertips. He hadn’t realized just how tired his body was, wanting nothing more than to stretch out on his bedroll and sleep for 10 hours. 

He finished his bowl of soup half awake, barely noticing someone’s hands taking it away from him. Legend snorted and subtly shifted closer to Hyrule, arms resting against each other. Softie.

Sleep was pulling at him, enough that he didn’t even want to set up his bed for the night. His head drooped and eventually ended up on Legend’s shoulder. Legend tensed at the contact before slowly relaxing.

“Rule’ wouldn’t you rather sleep on your bedroll? My shoulder can’t be that comfortable.” 

Hyrule grumbled and instead shifted even closer to Legend. Legend glared at everyone that snickered, but it didn’t stop him from wrapping an arm around Hyrule’s shoulders. 

Legend sat zoning out the others' quiet conversations when he heard a soft mumble from Hyrule. 

“What was that Sprite?” Legend asked softly.

Hyrule shifted his face enough so that his words could be heard clearly. 

“I said you’re comfy. S’nice like this.” Hyrule drifted off after that leaving Legend to blush a stark red, fumbling on his words. 

Legend settled back down, ignoring the Link’s smiles and laughter, keeping himself still so he didn’t wake Hyrule by accident. Hylia knew the kid needed more sleep, the bags under his eyes a deep purple. 

Warriors came over, handing him 2 blankets. He was smirking but his eyes were soft when he glanced at Hyrule. 

Legend glared at him, his cheeks turning a light pink. “Say anything about this in the morning and you’re dead.” 

Warriors just scoffed. “I have plenty of other things to make of you with. Besides I think Wild took a few pictures on his Slate.” With that, Warriors walked away smirking before he had to listen to Legend’s angry grumbles.

Legend huffed, shifting to face Hyrule. He somehow had to get Hyrule in his bedroll without waking him up. He could easily just get him to move there on his own, but ‘Rule looked like he needed the sleep. 

As gentle as possible, Legend started to guide Hyrule into his bedroll. He heard Hyrule make a few noises in his sleep, pausing when he thought the Traveller might wake, but finally got him settled in. 

Pulling the covers up to ‘Rule’s chin, he moved to run his fingers through the others hair. Legend couldn’t hide the soft smile that creeped out, but he couldn’t be bothered to care at this moment. 

Brushing through his hair one last time, Legend leaned down and kissed Hyrule’s forehead before moving over to his own bedroll. If any of the other Link’s saw his rare display of affection he’d let it slide this once. He really was going soft. Legend found he wasn’t against this new side of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending: "If any of the other Link’s saw his rare display of affection well no they didn’t."


End file.
